As a liquid crystal driving module utilized to drive a conventional thin film transistor (TFT) type liquid crystal display apparatus, a configuration exists where semiconductor integrated circuits, such as a source driver circuit, a timing controller, a power supply circuit, a light emitting diode (LED) driver circuit and so on, are individually mounted on a printed circuit board.
On the other hand, liquid crystal driving modules sealing semiconductor integrated circuits, such as a source driver circuit and so on, in a package of a COF structure using a film-like flexible substrate have also been developed.
However, such liquid crystal driving modules where semiconductor integrated circuits are individually mounted on the printed circuit board have many components, resulting in low mounting efficiency and increased costs.